Bionics/Bionic Future Episode
10 years in the future Big D: I’m so excited for the kids coming home Tasha: Don’t you think, it’s a little late for them to call them kids? Big D: I’m just so excited to see them!! The door opens and Chase and Aria walk in Chase: Davenport Big D: Chase Aria: And Aria Chase: Yes honey. You are here too (kisses her forehead) Big D: Nice to have you both here The door opens and Debby and Efron walk in Debby: Daddy Big D: Little princess Debby and Big D hug Big D: Hi Efron Efron: Hello Mr. Davenport, I’m a huge fan Debby: Oh boy… Big D: What? Debby: Bree and Jason are here Bree: Heyy Davenport Jason: Hey Lora walks in Lora: Adam runs a little late. He missed the driveway… 8 times… (looks outside) 9 times… Brooke walks in Bree: Heyyy (hugs Brooke) Brooke: Heyy(hugs her back) Bree: Where is Spencer? Brooke: What do you mean? They stop hugging and Brooke turns around Brooke: SPENCER!! COME IN HERE!! NOW!!! OR I GO OUT AND GET YOU IN!!! Spencer walks in Spencer: (little bit scared) Hello Brooke: More than just a step!! Spencer walks toward Brooke Big D: Why are you hidding behind Brooke? Spencer: I’m scared Big D: Why? Spencer: I know, that you still hate me because I kissed Lora Brooke: That was 10 years ago!! I forgave you and I’m pretty sure that they will too Bree: I already forgave you Spence Aria: Me too Debby: Me too Jason: Me too Lora: Me too Tasha: If Brooki did, I have too Big D: Still not!! Brooke: You don’t need to be afraid of that (points at Big D) Leo: Me too!! Where is Adam? Lora: He still didn’t found the driveway? Oh gosh, I will never let him drive again (leaves) 1 hour later All are sitting on the table eating Brooke: So.. How are your lives in the moment? Leo: I’m 10 years older and still not taller Lora: Adam and I are engaged Bree: OH MY GOSH!! JASON AND I TOO!! Aria: I’m pregnant… again… Chase: We become parents again Brooke: I never thought, that Chase will marry before all of us Spencer: I don’t thought that Chase will be the one, who is the first one with 2 kids Brooke hits him Spencer: Besides us. I’m talking about a married couple!! Brooke: Sure.. Sure.. Sure you are!!! Lora: I’m just happy, Adam got over his… sister Brooke: Yes, me too!! Thanks to me Lora: What do you mean? Brooke: I told him to ask you out and look were you are now Lora: Well… Thank you Brooke. You are the best Brooke: No problem Big D: How are the juniors? Adam: How should we know? We don’t know juniors Spencer: I’m guessing, he is talking about the kids Brooke: He is talking about the kids. Our two are great Debby: Little kid is great Aria: Efron? How is it for you, that little kid isn’t your biological kid? Efron: It doesn’t matter that we are not related. Little kid is my kid AND I hope soon I have a second child Debby: Acctually… Efron: Acctually… WHAT? Debby: I’m- Big D: Adam, Bree, Brooke, Chase and Debby I need you downstairs Spencer: (holds Brooke back) Please don’t leave me alone!! Brooke: Big D is the one, who is hard on you. Not Tasha!! (leaves) The Davenport lab Chase: It’s been a long time… Bree: Really long time…. Brooke: Like forever… Adam: What are you talking about? Debby: The time they haven’t been here Adam: Ahhh Brooke: Yes Big D: Do you now, how hard it is to raise bionic kids? Brooke: All of us raised one, except me and Spencer Big D: I know, but there are age differences Bree: What do you really wanna say? Big D: I need you to go on a mission Debby: Is it dangerous? Big D: Why? Debby: Never mind! Let’s go!! 1 hour later Living room Davenport house Brooke and Debby enter Brooke: (to Debby) What’s wrong? On the mission you did almost nothing Debby: I got something to say The rest enters and sits down Debby: I’m pregnant Brooke: (to Debby/shocked) And you still went?? Debby: (to Brooke) Yes Efron: Oh my gosh!!! I become a father!! Leo: I need a girlfriend!! Everyone laughs Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript